User blog:AlphaTheHD/Character Sheet: Alpha-493
WIP "Fortunately for you, I don't kill. Unfortunately for you, I'm not meant to be killed either." -To his opponent(s) before a fight. "Put a single scratch on me and I'll obey your stupid law. Not before." -To any kind of law enforcement figures. Epithet: The Brain with a Shield Alignment: True Neutral Species: Human-Scientist Race: Technologist Laterality: Right Gender: Male Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual Appearent Age: 17 Age: 16'943'805'076 years (relative to the real world universe) Birthday: July 31, -3'123'805'076 Height: 172cm (5'7') Weight: 68kg (150lbs) Affiliations: The Science, his crew (a.k.a. friends) Occupation: Studying explorer Relations: Omega (equal and opposite twin); Matt, Gwen, Aura, Stella & Tienna (friends); N.I.G.E.L. (house management A.I.). Likes: Dislikes: stupidity, undeserved disrespect, possessiveness Hobbies: superpower collecting, mess with timelines, medias (TV shows, movies, anime, comics, manga, etc.), read character sheets on this wiki to find challenging opponents, fight said opponents. Alpha is a member of the technological branch of The Science, a scientific society that lives in (not "on") the Outside, a universe located in the non-non-space between omniverses. As part of the intraomniversal exploration project, he assigned to himself the study of the various technologies present in the different universes, though he also collects data on the physics, chemistry, biology and culture(s). AlphaTheHD: ...What? Why are you giving me that look? Alpha: You intend to write my profile at the third person, don't you? AlphaTheHD: Yeah, like every other profiles on this site. Why? Alpha: That's exactly the problem here. Such a unique character as me who also happens to break the fourth wall shouldn't have their profile written at the third person. That's too "non-fourth-wall-breakingly" generic. AlphaTheHD: Let me guess, you want me to write it at the first person? Alpha: Almost, but not quite. Guess again. AlphaTheHD: You want to write it yourself? Alpha: You're quick to pick up on things. AlphaTheHD: *sigh* Go ahead... But no bullshit! Alpha: Thanks. Background Appearance If I could describe him in one word, it would be "white". White hair, white clothes, white ski- Alpha: You're still here? I thought you said that I was the one supposed to write. AlphaTheHD: What was that "You're still here?" supposed to mean? Of course, I am! Unless you can jump out of this screen and sit behind the keyboard, I am the one who has to to the typing. Alpha: You perfectly know what I mean. AlphaTheHD: Alright, alright. I won't bother you again and keep writing as if it was you... *mutters* for now. Alpha: You know I can see it, right? AlphaTheHD: Dammit! I had forgotten about that... So. As he wrote above, I'm quite easy to spot in a crowd. I have white hair with a light gray lock on the right side and heterochromia iridis: my left eye has a light gray iris and a black pupil while my right eye has a light neon blue iris and a light gray pupil. AlphaTheHD: Ooooh, "heterochromia iridis". Mister wants to showcase his vocabulary. Alpha: Actually, since you're the one doing the typing and the thinking for both of us, it's you the one showcasing his own vocabulary, not me. I don't even exist to begin with. Well, not in real life. AlphaTheHD: ... Alpha: Outsmarted by yourself again? (That should shut him up for a while now.) AlphaTheHD: ... Alpha: You should think twice before you type or else you'll just make yourself look dumb. (Yep. For a while.) Moving on. My default outfit is composed of a white short sleeved t-shirt with two centimeter (2cm) thick light neon blue line going around the bottom of the shirt, the edges of the sleeves and the neck. A straight vertical line of the same colour connects the bottom line with the neck one along the spine, same goes for both sleeve lines, connected by a straight horizontal line passing behind the arms, shoulders and back. And bermudas with the leg reaching just below the knee with a similar pattern to the shirt: light neon blue lines going around the bottom of the leg and waistband, connected by a straight vertical line on each side that courses along the side of the leg. Encased in the middle of my chest, where the heart should normally be, is a light blue crystal that contains my Hawking generator. I have a white skin-tight cylindrical bracelet (7cm long and 2cm thick) on either wrists, which can extend into white fingerless gloves. I appear to be walking around barefoot, but under each of my foot is a white sole with two light neon blue circles of different sizes, the bigger at the front and the smaller at the back. If I were in the dark, you would see that every light neon blue parts on my being lightly glow. In combat or in hostile environments, my clothes extend to cover up my entire body: the short sleeves extend to the wrists; the legs extend to the ankles; the soles form entire shoes and the bracelets extend into fingerless gloves with a light neon blue circle that occupies almost all the palm and a square of the same color on the back of the hand. Personality Alpha's defensive nature heavily rubbed off on his personality. The safety provided by his powers has him adopt an easy going attitude in most situations and his lack of offense helped forge his seemingly absolute (not really as stupidity rapidly ticks him off) patience. If you are having a talk with him and try to provoke him, chances are you will give up before you could see the slightest sign of anger from him. But if he determines that you actually meant it, he will get serious, and fast. Although he doesn't let it show, he is veryy protective, yet not possessive of those he cares about and will show no mercy towards whoever attacks them. With freedom as one of his core values, the other one being mutual respect, he is very free spirited and will deny any responsibility towards anyone other than his friends. It is extremely rare for him to form new relationships, hence his low number of friends. Actually, that's partially false. He is willing to make new friends, so long as they don't rely on him too much, but when it comes to love, it is far, faaar beyond consideration. Alpha treats everyone equally. Not by principle, but because strength, size, sex, gender, origins, social status, or hierarchical title have no meaning to him. He will usually employ a casual and ever so slightly provoking tone regardless of the social status of whoever he may be speaking to. This has gotten him in troubles many times over in the past as people of high hierarchical importance often take offense in his attitude and informal speech they deem condescending. And if the subject is brought up, he won't hesitate to brag a little about his "untouchableness", which will often always lead him to look slightly downward (at a 20° angle) on his opponents. Despite having little regard for humanity as they are just study subjects to the eyes of the artificial part of his brain, he is still very reluctant to attack both people and wild life as he received the order not to attack unless the subject becomes a threat to him and/or other subjects and has been strictly forbidden to kill, even though the human part of his brain can easily bypass this directive because free will. In his free time, which he has very little of, he watches TV, movies, anime, reads books, comics, or surfs the Internet but it is not without ulterior motives. According to the law of the omniverse #26, if it's fiction in a universe, it is reality in another. Based on that he consumes media, looking for powerful opponents to test his defenses and new powers and abilities to add to his collection. The entertainment value is just a bonus. AlphaTheHD: (Ha! He didn't even realize I wrote this entire part at the third person.) Alpha: I did realize it. It's just that you decided not to write my potential interventions. Powers & Abilities Abilities *Condition **Absolute Stamina **Decelerated Aging **Supernaturally Dense Tissue; Although I can still be harmed, it takes a tremendous amount of force/sharpness to even put the smallest bruise/scratch onto me. This is due to the small size I set my atoms to combined with the Defense Power that runs through my body. **Peak Human Condition *Fourth Wall Interaction; Why? The only answer I have from AlphaTheHD is "because I decided so". If you want a real one, ask him yourself. Though, knowing him, he probably doesn't even have one himself. So you know what? Forget it. *Hyper Mind; Because of the reduced size of my atoms, many, many more neurons can fit under my skull, even if half the space is already taken up (see Cybermind below). **Intuitive Aptitude ***Adoptive Muscle Memory ***Danger Intuition ****Evasion ***Intuitive Perception ***Mathematical Intuition ***Physics Intuition ***Technology Intuition; As a member of the technological branch of society, I have inherent knowledge of that field. ****Computer Operation Intuition *****Hacking Intuition ****Enhanced Inventing ****Mechanical Intuition *****Vehicle Intuition *****Mech Piloting Intuition Natural Powers *Defense Power: An energy possessed by all defensive units that increases the durability and defensive capabilities of anything infused with it, be it physical objects, powers or the users themselves. But since I was originally the first and only superpowered balanced unit (a unit whose total amount of power exceeds the 100% cap), mine is twice as powerful as any other units and so, allows my defenses to reach the absolute level if desired. **Defense Powers; Now that I'm a defensive unit (still superpowered), I come naturally equipped with some generic defensive powers that cannot be altered nor copied, but since they are so common, it wouldn't be a surprise if I were to face a Power Replicator who would already have acquired it from someone else beforehand. ***Assimilation Shield (from the palms of the hands only): It only works with energy attacks, but guess what the absorbed energy is converted into? You guessed it (probably not)! Even more Defense Power. ***Deflection/Reflection ***Psychic Shield **Nigh-Invulnerability via Skin Hardening; by infusing my very skin with Defense Power. *Dimensional Interaction; Particles from my home universe retain their properties and keep following its laws of physics no matter where they are inside the omega sphere. **Omnilock; Since my whole universe is omnilocked, I am too by default. While I'm still affected by concepts back there, I am not bound to those of the universes I visit that are inside the omniverse. *Intuitive Replication; Once again, because AlphaTheHD said so, but I'm not one to complain. *Knockback Resistance; When I adopt a defensive stance. *Scientific Entity Physiology; Contrarly to what the page says, I do not lack belief in the supernatural for I have witnessed it with my own eyes. It even governs the other half of the Outside. As a scientific entity, it is physically impossible for me to interact with spiritual/supernatural energies/elements that are not present in my home universe. My particles will treat it as it's closest natural equivalent (e.g. dissipating a darkness/shadow attack by shining a light on it; any esoteric elemental attacks will be reduced to normal ones) and if no natural equivalent is found, they will just straight-up ignore it. Soul wavelength, ki, chi, aura, chakra, divine energy, demonic energy, spirit energy, aether, life-force... call it whatever you want, if it's not mana-based magic, chances are it's useless -or mostly ineffective- against me. **Science Attuned Physiology ***Bionic Physiology ****Cyber Mind; The left side of my brain is artificial. ****High-Tech Endoskeleton *****Cylinder; see "Technology" below. *****Enhanced Physical Condition *Technology Manipulation **Technology Empowerment: The natural replenishing rate of my Defense Power increases the by 0,5% per technological apparatus present within a hundred meters (100m) radius. While 0,5% might not seem like much, try and fight me in a big city. **Data Manipulation Acquired Powers *Replication; During a fight, I use plain old Replication, but out of combat, my favourite way to duplicate is a mix of the three variations below. I kinetically create a bilocation duplicate different than me. Usually (not always), they lack my acquired powers, their defenses are not absolute and their durability is only at a enhanced level, just to make sure I (or rather, Omega) can still deal with them if they were to rebel against me. Their personalities can vary from slightly to completely different from mine, depending on how long they've existed for. Some, though few, have even displayed the ability to reject my recall if they have lived separated from me for long enough. When multiple ones are present on the same planet, I make them with different color schemes so that they can be easily differentiated. I keep a mental link with them sharing our thoughts and memories, which can be severed if desired by either me or them. N.I.G.E.L. keeps track of the ones with whom the telepathic link has been severed. My duplicates are labeled as the order in which they've been created from Alpha-494 and on. **Bilocation **Kinetic Replication **Varied Replication *Telekinesis (Advanced Level) *Teleportation (Expert Level): By default, I don't conserve my momentum, but I can set my Self-Property Manipulator on momentum conservation depending on the situation. **Photo-Teleportation (not Photo-Transportation): I keep this one for combat purposes or theatrical entrances. But mostly for combat. *Ultimate Intangibility **Physical Force Immunity; Just like users of intangibility can ignore gravity (or else they would immediately fall through the ground and to the Earth's core), I discovered that I'm also capable of phasing through other forces. Techniques *Firewalls: I projects up to ten solid holographic panels that revolve around me and/or others and will automatically reorient themselves toward any attack directed at the user. Their size depends on their number: the more numerous they are, the smaller they are. When only one is projected, it offers a cover of 360° on a height of 1.5m. Unfortunately, they have to move out of the way if the user desires to attack, leaving a gap in the defense and, they will not cover a space already occupied by an obstacle. *Poke: Simply an electric Zap from the tip of my finger, usually accompanied by me saying "Poke!". Although it seems like nothing, if I hit the right combination of pressure points, it can have devastating effects ranging from intense pain inducement to death inducement, passing by paralysis inducement and sleep inducement. *Nameless Attack Reversal : I absorb a powerful energy attack from my palm and send it back from the tip of my finger as a white sparkle that slowly fades away as it progresses towards my target as a countdown. When it reaches zero, which is when it has completely faded away, there are two possible outcomes: #Nothing happens. Usually accompanied by "Now that's just sad... Do you know how many homes you could have powered with that? But no, instead you decided to use it all on me to no avail." #I detonate it in their face to catch them off guard, unleashing all the energy they used against me. *Nameless Explosive Counter: The physical equivalent of the Nameless Attack Reversal. When I am hit with titanic force, I can absorb all of the energy I received and instantly send it back as an omnidiractional wave of kinetic energy, light, heat and sound. *The Shell: My ultimate turtling technique. I stack up every defenses at my disposition (Effect Fields, chain shield, nanite shield, telekinetic force field and solid holographic walls), all infused with Defense and literally sit there. From the moment I sit, what was just Knockback Resistance becomes straight-up Immovability. The only obvious draw backs are that it requires a lot of concentration to maintain and quickly drains my Defense Power reserves, but I never need to use it anyway. Technology Naturally lacking on the offense, I had to compensate by artificial means. Though I also use it to further improve my already unmatched defense. *Gloves & Soles **Attraction & Repulsion ***Adhesion; via Attraction ****Wallcrawling/Wallwalking ***Levitation; via Repulsion **Electricity Infusion (Gloves) **Hand Blasts (Gloves) **Plasma Jet Propulsion ***Enhanced Jump ***Plasma Burst **Geophone **Wrist Chains (Gloves) ***Electricity/Heat Infusion ****Plasma Infusion ***Grappling Proficiency ***Enhanced Whipmanship *Back Chains: I have twelve retractable chains: ten connected to the disk in my back and one under each of my wrists. They each consist of one anchor link and a hundred disjointed white chain links with a light gray edges shaped like basic fictional whip sword blades. Being made of nanites, they can shapeshift and their formation is fully configurable, but limited to an extension of 1 m between links. By transferring all the back chain links to a single anchor link, the resulting chain can extend up to one kilometer (1km). I designed them after Whiplash's (Iron Man: Armored Adventures) whips. **Electricity/Heat Infusion; To obtain electricity infusion, I can channel a weak electrical current through them. To obtain Heat Infusion, I rise the intensity of the current and the electrical resistance of the edges takes care of the rest. ***Ionization : If I taking this further, the light gray edges of the links begin to glow neon blue, sign that it has been ionized. **Formations: ***Blade Storm: The links break their formation and fly in random directions around me or toward my target. ***Omnidirectionnal Jet Pack: The links combine by groups of ten to create pulsed plasma thrusters and since they are disjointed, they can provide thrust on 360°. ***Spider: Four to eight chains adopt a formation remenescent of spider legs. ***Hundred Blades: The links assemble in groups of ten to form swords (10 swords per chain). The blades double as cannons, capable of projecting the plasma they are infused with for various offensive capabilities. Even if it's called the Hundred Blades formation, I rarely, if ever, use all hundred at once. ****Plasma Infusion ****Plasma Beam Emission *****Concussive Beams *****Explosive Beams *****Bullet Hell ****Plasma Jet Propulsion ****Plasma Slash Projection ***Wing: The links adopt a formation that resembles skeletal wings with three fingers each. A single chain can assume both wings since it takes only fifty (50) of them to form a wing. *Communication Pieces: Although I don't use one myself, I distribute to those I deem close communication pieces allowing them to remain in contact with both N.I.G.E.L. and me across the omniverse. They come in the form of various objects including a necklace, a ring, a bracelet, an earpiece, a pair of glasses and a card. The system uses N.I.G.E.L. as a relay and the signal is composed of tachyons further accelerated by his Particle Property Manipulator and due to their origin (my home universe), the tachyons are uninteractive, and so the signal cannot be blocked, intercepted or detected by insider (from withing the omega sphere) means. *Cylinder: This is a fifteen centimeter (15cm) radius cylindrical container that goes through my chest which holds most of my technological devices. **Artificial blood pump **Effect Field Projector ***Attraction Field ***Aversion Field ***Disassembly Field; Only works on non organic material ***Deflection Barrier Field ***Distortion Field ***Filter Field: Can also be applied on other fields to determine what is affected by it and what is not. ***Force Field ***Illusory Field (used for Invisibility & Camouflage only) ***Impact Shifting Field ***Repulsion Field ***Spell Randomization Field: My attempt at reproducing the Magic Negation Field Projector from my universe. It's not a success, but it's not a failure either. **Conceptual Lock: It forces my particles to interact with the various concepts present inside the omega sphere which can be locked and unlocked independently from one another. The name is a bit misleading, so let me clear that out. The "Locked" and "Unlocked" status designates my state regarding the concerned concept. e.g. If the concept of life/death is locked, it means that I''' am locked away from it. When locked away, my particles go back to obeying the laws of my home universe. If I lock all the concepts, I return to my natural state of being completely omnilocked and unable to interact with anything. ***Self-Power Immunity Bestowal; By locking myself away from the desired concept. **Rotatory Disk: A neon blue rotatory disk in my back to which are permanently fixed the ten back anchor links. It is not on my shirt, but rather the exposed back end of the Cylinder. And no, it is not a lid of some sort. **Self-Property Manipulator: I use it mainly to change which substance can absorb what type of energy and convert it into what type of energy, boost the energy flux of my atoms and change (reduce) their size and mass without affecting their density ***Energy Absorption & Conversion ****Limited Energy Attacks: The strength of my attack depends on how much I've absorbed. *Projector **Digital Projector ***Infinite Supply; By copying data in my memory and uploading the copies to reality through my projector, while keeping the originals. ***Summoning; When I scan an object or being, I create a blueprint from its structural data that is stored in my "Blueprints" folder, that I can later project with Digital Materialization. However, if the object or being is of supernatural origin, it's supernatural properties will not be reproduced. **Interface Creation ***Self-Superpower Manipulation Self-Omnipotence Bestowal: I can access my own character page by connecting myself to the real world internet and adding/removing/changing elements in the "Powers & Abilities" section. :::: Alpha: Wait a minute... I could just give myself Omnipotence! Oh well. We need to change that. Nah, that would be too overpowered. I'm not one to use those kind of unfair hax. That would be against the integrity of my character anyway. On the other hand... Never mind. I'll leave it there. It's not because I can that I have to after all. But I still can. :::: AlphaTheHD: Absolutely not! *Firewall: I infused my firewall with my Defense Power, granting my technology immunity to computer viruses, hacking and Technology Manipulation. *Nanites: The most prominent tech I have. Being smaller than atoms makes them even more versatile than normal ones. While normal nanites take the form of a thin dust cloud, mine can assume the four states of matter simply because of their size. They can form macro structures with properties of micro structures by acting as the atoms themselves. The increase in the number of atomic -or rather, nanitic- bonds makes constructs made from them nigh-unbreakable (totally unbreakable when infused with Defense Power), while still keeping high malleability and their size makes them extremely hard to destroy. Fun fact: for them to interact properly with my surrounding, I have to make bigger nanites (called macro nanites) out of smaller ones otherwise they are so small that they effortlessly slip between atoms. At this point, they are like remote controlled subatomic particles. **Clothing Generation ***Clothes ****Defense Mechanism *****Blade Retraction *****Saw Protrusion *****Spike Protrusion ****Dermal Armor **Nano-active Blood ***Further Enhanced Physical Condition ****Contaminant Immunity ****Decelerated Aging ****Regeneration Manipulation *****Regenerative Healing Factor: I never get to use it due **Plasma Manipulation; I can manipulate plasma made from my own ionized nanites. **Recall: I can recall my nanites, teleporting them to my close proximity whenever I need to. **Technological Assimilation **Nanite Cloud: I can surround myself with a nanite cloud that is totally invisible, even to the microscope, and will, depending on their power, partially or totally absorb energy attacks directed toward me and/or my teammates as well as reduce my opponent's speed and striking force by 5%. All movement will cause friction with my nanites which will absorb kinetic energy on contact.The faster they move, the more friction there will be, the more they will be slowed down. ***Mental Manipulation: Due to the size of my nanites, they '''can easily infiltrate an opponent's brain without the need of injection, allowing me to mess around with their brain. Since it's done by physical mean, and not psychic, it can even bypass some Psychic Shields, depending on the mean (e.g. if the Psychic Shield is achieved via Regenerative Healing Factor, then there's nothing I can do). Fortunately for them, I never use this kind of hax in serious combat. It would be too easy. ***Sensory Field Generation: When made contact with, the nanites suspended in the air will send me a signal. *Power Drives: When I copy a power that I can't use *cough cough* magic *cough cough* or don't intend to use, or when my memory space assigned to power storage is full, I upload it to N.I.G.E.L.'s memory where it is stored and can later be retrieved in the form of a USB drive that contains encrypted digitized powers which have to be decrypted to be used. *Scanner **Data Conversion **Sensory Field Generation *Various captors & sensors: **Echolocator **Electroreceptors: Usually active, but can switch to passive when I need to avoid detection. **Geophone (Gloves & soles) **Gyroscope **Microphones **Right eye: Originally a device similar to half a pair of Google Glass with holographic display. I deemed it encumbering, so decided to turn it into an artificial eye which I replaced my right one with. ***Electromagnetic Vision ***Night Vision ***Scanner Vision **Sensory Pressure Captors N.I.G.E.L. *Door Projection System (DPS): When asked, N.I.G.E.L. can open a portal through any nearby opening, be it a doorway, a window or even any hole (as long as a human being can fit through it). **Keys: Although I don't use one myself, I distribute to those I deem close a key that gives them access to N.I.G.E.L.'s DPS. Even if it were to be stolen, if the persone who attempts to use it isn't registered in his data base, he will deny the access. *Immortal Cloning: It is not uncommon for the scientific Outsiders to have replacement clones of themselves in their personal lab to transfer their mind into if their current body dies. I am no different. *Omnichronal Perception: Being outside of the omega sphere, N.I.G.E.L. has a third person view on every timelines of every multiverses across the entirity of the omniverse through his telescope. And yes, he can record what he sees. *Overdrive: N.I.G.E.L. can transfer his power to me when needed. The effect varries depending on what piece of technology it is used on. **Chains ***Jet Pack Formation: Drastically increases the amount of thrust they provide. ***Hundred Blades Formation: Drastically increases the power of the Plasma Attacks and allows me to perform a single-shot Wave Motion Blast. **Effect Field Projector: Drastically increases the size of the fields up to a big city scale. **Scanner: Drastically increases the scan radius up to a planetary scale, collecting general data on its, fauna & flora, and specific data on its geologic composition, atmospheric composition along with 3D mapping of the entire planet's geology. Though, it's extremely strenuous on my scanner, and so must be used only once per planet visited. *Panmnesia: Since N.I.G.E.L. records my memories, he automatically uploads them back to my brain if they are missing (erased) or mismatch those he has (altered). Fighting Style "If your fighting strength is 10, mine would be around 7. In a straight-up fight, I wouldn't even be a match. However, your 10 strength is divided between offense and defense. So basically, your attacking strength is only 5. And so, when I transfer all my strength into defense, your attacks cannot penetrate it." —Rinne Higaki My focal point being defense, I'm nothing special when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, so my fighting style revolves around blocking and evading. I use the former at range as my main form of taunting to bait my opponent in, then switch to the latter in close quarters, further taunting them with electric Pokes whenever there is an opening. All of that is to force them to use their most powerful attacks with the intent of copying their powers, abilities and skills and test the limits of my defenses. I can also teleport in a blinding white flash, which I use not only for evasion, but to blind, disorient and/or surprise my foe too. Alternatively, I sometimes just turtle my way through and use their limited stamina and/or attention span against them by simply sitting there and outlasting them. If case is that they also possess infinite stamina, I will end the fight quickly by incapacitating them using my Pokes or by causing a non-lethal Neurocognitive Deficit with my nanites, then/or just go away because I know the battle would never end otherwise. Or, when I'm the least serious against unarmed opponents and have seen enough of their fighting style, I copy their moves and mirror them via Attack Prediction via Body Language Analysis as yet another form of taunting. As you can see, fighting against me can be quite rage inducing, and that's the whole point. Weaknesses What, you were really expecting me to share all my weaknesses? AlphaTheHD: Of course, you're supposed to, it's your profile. You can't just decide which part you do and which you don't? You wanted to write it? Now assume. Alpha: Ugh... Fine, then... There's nothing I can do to keep you from writing them anyway. So, even if reluctantly, I might as well do it myself. *EMPs (Electromagnetic Pulses) are my absolute bane. My loose nanites (nanite cloud) and extended chains would fall to the ground, I would be blind from an eye, my retracted chains would be unusable as well as my Scanner and Data Projector, my sensors would shut down, and my endoskeleton would weigh me down. Fortunately, my skull and the Cylinder are made to absorb most of them, making my brain and important devices such as my artificial blood pump highly resistant; *I have a hard time against magic in general. Although Elemental Magic is especially easy to deal with due do the fact that, despite being generated and/or manipulated by supernatural means, it's still matter/energy; *Although I can copy spirituality-based powers, they remain unusable by me because I lack the required energy (a soul) to use them due to my scientific nature. As for magic, I can't replicate it at all; *If you can take my Hawking generator out of my chest, I would have to rely on N.I.G.E.L. for energy supply, which isn't as efficient as part of it is lost in the transfer; *My Firewall technique doesn't cover attacks from above and below. But I can easily tank a hit or two anyway... Or three... Or four... Or five... etc.; *There's no limit to how fast I can absorb energy, but there is one to how much I can store within my atoms. I can set that limit back by digitizing the energy, but then the new limit is my memory space available. I can set it even further back by uploading the stored energy to N.I.G.E.L.'s memory, but his isn't infinite either, though close to it; *The skin that is covered most of the time (from knees to neck to elbows) is especially sensitive due to the lack of exposure; *I can't create nanite constructs underwater. The water molecules get between the nanites and give the constructs the consistency of mud. Alpha: There. Happy, now? AlphaTheHD: Good boy. *pats on the head* Alpha: First, don't treat me like a child, you know I absolutely hate it. Actually, I'm older than you'll ever dream to be. And second, how did you even do that through the screen? AlphaTheHD: The power of asterisks, Alpha... The power of asterisks. Trivia *To this day, there are exactly 1527 unrecalled duplicates of me across the omniverse (from Alpha-494 to Alpha-2193) "But Alpha," I hear you ask, "493 + 1527 = 2020 =/= 2193." I know. That's because 173 of them have been killed. : N.I.G.E.L.: Contact with Alpha-1452 and Alpha-1453 has been lost. : 175 now. ::*If you're wondering, Alpha-1 to Alpha-492 are nowhere to be found. The earlier ones probably died from birth defect due to our inexperience with human DNA and the later ones have probably been released into the Inside since they were still failures. I don't know. I'll have to look through the records of project Alpha to verify this... *Over the course of my 16'943'805'076 years of existence, my collection of powers and abilities counts more than 6357 powers. : N.I.G.E.L.: 1'005'697 exactly. 34.82% magic, 22.17% spiritual, 15.25% angelic, 14.61% demonic, etc. for a total of 98.52% unusable. : Alpha: THAT MANY?! And I can't even use most of them... : AlphaTheHD: 1.48% of 1'005'697 still makes 76'231 different powers that you can use, yet, you stick to only four? : Alpha: Isn't it the point of a collection? Besides, Duplication, Telekinesis, Intangibility and Teleportation are the first four powers I acquired and I only have memory space left for one power. *Having my scanner-projector technology implemented into my right eye is what caused my heterochromia iridis. *My respiratory system is solely for the sake of verbal communication. Though I don't consume the oxygen I breathe, I still feel the sensation of suffocation if I am choked/chocking, underwater, buried, or in a vacuum. *Alpha has claustrophobia. : Alpha: Hey, I'm not claustrophobic! Don't listen to him, he's just blurting out nonsense. : AlphaTheHD: You've only been in an elevator or a small vehicle 183 times in 16'943'805'076 years. : Alpha: That's just a dislike for small spaces. : AlphaTheHD: "Just a dislike"? You absolutely hate them! : Alpha: Exactly. It's dislike/hate, not anxiety and fear, so it's not a phobia. It's just that I like myself some liberty : of movement. : AlphaTheHD: *chuckles* : Alpha: What, you don't believe me? You think I'm just making up excuses? : AlphaTheHD: No, that's not it. I just imagined how much you would freak out in a jail. : Alpha: That's what Intangibility is for. : AlphaTheHD: With Intangibility Cancelation bars. : Alpha: That's what Teleportation is for. : AlphaTheHD: Plus a Teleportation Redirection barrier that sends you back in your cell. : Alpha: I can easily break out with my chains. : AlphaTheHD: And a The Magic level of Science Negation field. : Alpha: My Conceptual Lock would have shut down. : AlphaTheHD: Inside The Magic. : Alpha: Then I'd be dead because my heart is artificial along with half my brain. : AlphaTheHD: And a magic spell that keeps you alive. : Alpha: .....Can we move on? : AlphaTheHD: Gotcha. *I lack a sense of taste. *I am well known among the Science's society for many things: **The first foreign life form to be interacted with; ***Instigator of the anthropomorphism trend; **Inventor of the Hawking generator.